Gem Family
by Determined Artist
Summary: A bunch of humors One-Shots that involves the Crystal Gems acting like a family. I might change the genre to general in the future.
1. Watch It

"Shit! They got to be around here somewhere?" Amethyst mentioned to herself as searched around the kitchen trying to find her bag of potato chips.

"Amethyst?!"

 _Oh god, what does she want now?_ The purple groaned. "What?"

"You know what? Should not be using those kinds of words, what is Steven might hear?" Grieg dropped off the young human-hybrid with the Crystal Gems while he done a few earns. The reason why Garnet's not there is because she was off on a mission and ordered the two females to watch the child.

"Agh." The purple themed gem grunted with arms crossed on her chest and rolled her eyes. "Why not, it's not like he going to remember them anyway?"

"Amethyst?" Pearl called out as she placed a hand on her face, choosing her next words. "I know Grieg told us that that human children may not remember thing when they're real young, but that to say he won't pick-up on real easy."

"Aw, come on P, he's still just a baby?"

"Hey guys?" Said a toddler Steven as struggled to walk as fast as could to the two gems.

"Wow; be careful Steven, the floor is still slippery?" The white gem cautioned as she just mope the floor.

"Hey guys, guess what?!" Steven asked with stars in his eyes. "Shit!" It was at this moment that Amethyst laughed her butt off.

"What on earth?! Steven, where did you learn that word?!"

"Uh?" The boy uttered, looking away nervousness. "Amethyst keeps calling you that. I thought it meant: I love you."

"AMETHYST?!" After Pearl finished telling Steven it not appropriate to use that word(It took a real long time) she told her sister-figure that she should just wash her mouth-out with soap to which the purple gem went and ate a bar of hand soap.


	2. Skittles

In his house, Steven tried to get his bag of _skittles_ open, but whatever they did to seal it, they did it real good. He struggled to get the darn thing to open. Just then, Pearl came in, only to find the boy still messing with the bag. "Hey Pearl." The half gem called out.

"Huh? Hey Steven." The white gem greeted sounding like wasn't all that interested in her little brother figure. "Have you seen Amethyst? She was supposed to help me with a problem I 'am having."

"Uh, no. But could you help me with this?"

"What is it?"

"It's a bag of _skittles_ , I can't get it open."

"Well, have you tried using a pair of scissors?"

"I couldn't find them."

As Pearl walked to the kitchen cabinet and dig, she said "Honestly Steven, the scissors should be right..." "Odd knew they were here not so long ago?" After a bit of messing with drawers, the white gem sighed. "Nonetheless, I can get that bag open for you."

"You can? Wow, great." Steven beamed while Pearl stood a tad proud. The older being summoned her spear and try cutting the plastic with the blade, stabbed it on the floor, and gone a bit nuts and blast it. Though, it did nothing, but appear to brush off some dust. Pearl went to trying to cut it, while Steven questioned if she should stop.

"I think I.." At that moment, tear appeared on the edge. The white gem ripped it apart. However, as soon as she did a volcano of _skittles_ burst out everywhere, causing one to make a 'taste the rainbow' joke.

Meanwhile, Amethyst strolled in and fell into a laughing fit. "Wow, you just now got to that?"

"What a minute, was this you're doing?" The black hair human asked.

"Hahaha. Yep! I just sealed the bag with some magical glue we had lying around and fired the interdimensional-uh whatever it is?"

"You mean the interdimensional portal gun?" Pearl questioned with slight irritated look on her face.

"Yeah, that's it. And put a tone of skittles in it and sealed back up."

"AMETHYST?!"

"Wow, chill P? I'll clean it up." It was this moment that the purple gem turned herself into a cheap looking knock-off of that vacuum creature from _Teletubbies._ Pearl faced palmed at the scene.


	3. You Need Help

Pearl loved doing chores as she stated in the episode _Keeping It Together_. Not only was it fun, but it was relaxing. Something about organizing things and problem solving problems seemed right, perfect in fact.

When Garnet said that she had to sit a mission out to a corrupted gem and that she would do just fine with just Steven and Amethyst, she was disappointed; sure, but the chores that plied up a bit keep hear attention away.

The kitchen should be a good place to start. After she washed a few utensils, she heard a familiar voice.

"HEY PEARL?!"

She torn to see the boy right behind her. "Steven, what are you doing back here?"

"Oh, just came to get some leftover beard. We need to distract the gem. You wouldn't happen to know where it is?"

"It's in the fridge, Steven."

"Oh, there it is." Steven as he plucked out a few bags of food. "Thanks Pearl." At that moment Steven dashed to the warp-pad and left. The white gem soon went back to what she was doing. It took about five minutes before she heard Steven's voice calling out to her again. "AAAAAH! WHERE'S THE SAILT?!"

"Steven, what-?"

"No time to explain. The boy cut her off as he opened the drawer and took a box out. He then rushed the warp-pad and wrapped before Pearl could say more. The gem debated if she should go and investigate, however decided not to. She knew they'll be fine. Garnet's with them after all. Her powers alone would be more than a match to whatever they would face. So she returned to her past work.

However that's not to say that a hint of worries pecked at through time to time. At one moment she thought she thought she sense the temperature dropping for a few seconds.

Several more minutes gone by before she heard the warp-pad activating. She looked back to Steven again, however, this time, he had Amethyst with him.

"So where's the blow-torch?!" Steven asked his purple comrade. It was at this moment that questions were going off like sirens. Why do those two need a blow-torch?

"It's in my room."

"Lead the way?"

As the two head inside the room, Pearl spoke "Just what a wait minute?" but the duo was too fast and not long came out with the tool. They gotten on the pad and wrapped out before Pearl could ask more.

Enough was enough. She was going to find out just what in the stars in happening. So the gem stepped on the warp-pad and went.

When she gotten there, she was met with a sight that was memorable. Though given the life style her and her family live, she wasn't that surprised.

"YEAH, PUT MORE INTO IT. HA HA. I THINK IT'S WORKING!" Amethyst shouted over the beam of snow that Sapphire lunged, while she held the corrupted gen with her whip. The gem was trashing around with, what appear to be whipped cream covering it eyes.

Meanwhile in a distance Steven was using torch on a block of ice that held a frozen ruby in it. This is just like _Steven and the Sword Fighter all_ over again. The white gem mumbled a tad before she summed her spear and help her friends.


	4. Midnight Lullaby

Night blanketed the sky of beach city. Steven lie in bed, asleep. Just then, he started to shuffle and seconds' later thrashing. He shot up, eyes wide open, painting.

It was just a dream; a very bad dream where he was all alone with no one there to help. Something was after him, something not nice. He didn't know who. All he could was run, run as fast as he could.

As his body trembled, tears flowed down his cheeks. He curled into ball. Why won't this end? Why was this happening to him? Why him? Why? The gems are probably doing something else and he didn't want to bother them, though they way this had been going on, he was tempted to seek them out.

Just as he sighed, he heard a voice, song, so beautiful and soothing. He wondered who was making it, but all of the sudden the boy found that he could not keep eyes opened any longer. He lie back down and escape to dreamland, having peaceful dreams.

Meanwhile, outside a blue gem in elegant grab descended down form the house to sand at the bottom. "He could have spotted you, you know?" Asked a red gem who dressed as a marital artist in karate movie.

With a gentle smile the elegant gem replied calmly. "Yes, but Steven's been having nightmares for weeks now. He needed this." In return, her companion gave her a smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope this was good story for you guys. Sorry that it's so short, I thought it was perfect just the way it is and didn't need the extra details dragging it down.


End file.
